


It's Always The Quiet Ones

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a total dom, Choking, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Bucky discovers something that you and he have in common and that the little innocent Y/N might not be as innocent as everyone thinks.





	It's Always The Quiet Ones

The mission coming up was a big one, far bigger than any the they had faced. The entire team would be infiltrating one of the largest hydra bases overseas, in a small part of Russia to be exact and for it to be successful, everyone had to be at the top of their game. Everyone had to be in tip top shape for this one. Everyone had to be perfect. Meaning, from sun up to sun down, their days were spent in the training room together.

However, Bucky had no idea it would be such a challenge for him.

The final hour of training consisted of sparring in pairs, as it always did. Usually, Bucky was partnered with Steve and that’s just how it was. Sometimes he’d rotate and get Sam or even Natasha as well, but this time Steve decided to spice things up a bit. But as soon as Steve called your name from afar and waved you over, Bucky knew that there was going to be a problem. 

It was the fact that you were considered the baby of the team—despite being a grown woman and one of the most highly trained — that made him so reluctant to spar with you in the first place. Bucky knew you were more than capable of handling yourself, he just didn’t think the team understood that, but they all were so damn protective of you. 

But as amazing and innocent as everyone found you, there was one person you hadn’t seemed to convince: Bucky. Everyone adored the innocent Y/N, everyone felt a giant urge to protect you and although you did look on the innocent side, Bucky had a feeling that there was something else going on when it came to you. You might have been innocent to everyone else, but to him that wasn’t the case. 

To them, you were the little sister of the group, the one that always needed saving. And he wanted to steer clear of any unnecessary bullshit, even if it looked like he had a problem with you. But given how exhausted he was with the day’s training, he’d give in just this once. He just hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass later.

* * *

Bucky let out a frustrated grunt as he swung his fist in your direction, only to have you effortlessly block another one of his blows. The sounds of Steve’s shouts of encouragements were all that you both could hear as you attempted to throw hit after hit at each other. This had been going on for twenty minutes now, the two of you dancing around each other while everyone else had opted for crowding around you both to get a good look at the sparring.

You were pretty damn good, he’d admit that. It was common knowledge that you were trained well. Natasha was always comparing you to being her own little protege and whatnot. And Bucky might have agreed, but regardless of how good you were, you both seemed to forget that  _he_  was the one that trained  _her_ in the first place. You were cute, but you were nowhere near his level and he was starting to get tired of your games.

You swung your fist as hard as you can towards his face and with all your might, only to have him grab your wrist and stop you dead in your tracks. Your eyes widened as you felt him kick your legs from beneath your body and send you colliding with the mat below. Hard.

You let out a jagged breath as you felt his metal fingers wrap themselves around your throat, applying force against it and holding your head in place. He had full control over all movement, unless you wanted a broken neck, that is. It wasn’t a sparring move by any means – oh, he knew that – but frustration had gotten the best of him.

He expected you to push him away or at least cause a scene. To get onto your feet and shout at him, demanding to know why he would use such a dangerous move on his own teammate. He expected everyone to shout at him, for Natasha to jump right in front of you and chastise him as well. He expected Steve to give him his signature look of disappointment before asking you if you were okay. He expected to have his ass handed to him. But instead, his ears were filled with something that threw him completely off guard. His brows furrowed in confusion as he stared down at you, wondering if you were concussed. But no.

You fucking  _giggled._

It caused goosebumps to scatter along his skin, his breath to catch in his throat and his eyes to nearly shoot out of his head at the sight. He gazed down at you with pure intensity as you gently wrapped your smaller fingers around his wrist and peered up through your eyelashes innocently. Your eyes darkened in a lustful manner and your lips curled into a blissful little smile. 

The move usually knocked the air out of Steve every single time, but  _you._ You were all giggles and smiles and it threw him all the way off his game. But in a flash your innocent smile vanished as soon as you realized what had just happened. You cleared your throat awkwardly before tapping at his wrist lightly and staring up at him expectantly.

Bucky unwrapped his hand from your throat and stood back slowly. That move should’ve hurt you. He had no idea why he even did it in the first place. You weren’t like him and Steve, you didn’t have the same serum coursing through your veins as they did. And that filled him with an odd sense of fright and as much as he hated acknowledging, arousal.

“ _You alright there, punk?”_

Bucky spun around, staring at his best friend with his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Can we switch partners?”

Steve’s content smile faded at his words and instantly it was replaced with a look of concern. “What’s going on? Did Y/N do something?”

“ _No!”_ Bucky winced and silently cursed himself for how unintentionally loud his voice came out before clearing his throat and staring down at the floor shamefully. “No, I just need a break, that’s all.”

Steve gave him a reluctant look, narrowing his eyes slightly at his friend. Bucky silently prayed that for once he’d resist his Captain urges and just let it go. And to his surprise, he did. With a simple nod, Steve turned to Natasha, whispering into her ear. Something that caused one of her famous smirks and had her shedding her jacket from her body and making her way over to where you were.

Bucky stood beside Steve, feeling his heart thud in his chest as he watched the two of you get into your fighting stances. The image of his hand around your throat was all that he saw, it flashed before him when he closed his eyes and he hated himself for his poor decision making. But once he opened them, he was met with something far more bizarre than before.

The sound of your body slamming against the mat echoed throughout the room once again and damn it, Bucky felt his cock twitch inside his sweatpants as soon as it rung through his ears. You were on your back, your arms pinned above your head as Natasha straddled your waist. Your chests rose and fell quickly, harsh breaths coming from your mouths. You should have been embarrassed that you had not only lost once, but twice now. Especially when you were more than capable of taking her down. 

Yet the blissed out smile on your face said otherwise.

“Are you even trying, kid?” Natasha teased before clicking her tongue in a chastising manner. She stood from your body and  extended her hand out to you. And you had the audacity to let out another giggle before taking her hand and standing. As if she hadn’t just hurt you like she did. And that’s how things went for the next fifteen minutes.

At one point, another small crowd had formed around the two of you just like it did before. However, each time Natasha managed and bring you down onto the mat, hovering over your body triumphantly, you smiled up at her with that same, shameless little smile and gave her that same innocent little giggle. And it drove Bucky fucking crazy.

What was so appealing about getting your ass handed to you over and over again? No matter how many times he watched it play out before him, the result was always the same and he still couldn’t put two and two together. Everyone was thinking the same, he could tell. He watched Steve shake his head in disbelief, and Wanda gasp every time it happened. But it wasn’t until the final time, did he finally catch it.

Natasha let out a small grunt as she sat upon your shoulders, wrapping her thighs around your head. She swiftly swung her body back and brought you both onto the ground with a loud thud. The move resulted in her being seated on your chest with her knees on either side of your head, chuckling as she stared down at you. Bucky knew about that move all too well, and he knew exactly how it stung once your head turned the wrong way. How your back screamed in agony when it collided with the ground. He fully expected your face to be twisted into an expression of pain and your giggles to be replaced by groans when she stood, but as soon as he caught a glimpse of you, that’s when it clicked for him.

You  _liked it._

You peered up at Nat, giving her a wink as you lie on your back. Not once ounce of pain present in your face and to Bucky’s disbelief, you got up as if nothing had happened. You peered over at Steve, giving him a thumb’s up like you always did, but once your eyes landed on Bucky, you felt your entire world stop when you spotted his expression.

You liked being the one beneath him, with his hand wrapped around your throat and his knees straddling your body. You liked being dominated and manhandled, being shown who the alpha was. He knew that now and judging by the way your eyes darkened at him in such an intense way, you knew that he knew, too.

“That dame is somethin’ else.” He breathed, biting onto his bottom lip as he watched you walk away as if nothing happened.

* * *

You stood under the warm water, sighing in relief as you felt the water loosening your tense muscles. You rubbed the small loofah against your shoulder, tilting your head back and closing your eyes in pure relaxation.

“Tony ordered pizza tonight, Y/N.” Nat called over to you as she headed for the exit, her voice echoing throughout the showers as she dried her hair with a towel. “You know the rules, early bird gets the worm.”

You gave her a small wave as she exited, leaving you completely on your lonesome now. Once the door closed, you let out a large breath that you weren’t aware you had been holding. You leaned against the tiles as your mind traveled back to the way Bucky’s eyes burned into yours. And  _god,_ the way his metal hand wrapped around your throat. You brought your own fingers to your throat, running them along soft flesh of your skin as you imagined how it must feel when he didn’t take it easy on you.

“You know,” A deep voice echoed throughout the empty room, causing you to nearly jump out of your skin. “At first I thought exactly what everyone else did.”

You spun around, spotting Bucky casually leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms as he stared you down and you found yourself thinking of all the things they were capable of doing.

“W-What are you doing in here?” You stuttered, placing your arms over your chest protectively. He ignored your question, pushing himself off the lockers and stalking toward you. You felt your feet move on their own, taking a wary step back with each step he took. Until you felt yourself being doused under the spray of water.

“But then I saw what happened in training, so that’s not it, right doll?” He stepped closer to you, invading your personal space without an ounce of regard. You felt your heart flutter at the sound of the pet name. It was the first time hearing it from his mouth and you wanted to hear it from his again and again. Along with so many other things.

His eyes watched you closely, as if he were daring you to say something. To deny the truth. You felt as though you were under a spotlight for the first time in your life, under  _his_ spotlight and you knew no matter how many times you managed to play it off before, the cat was out of the bag now. Bucky knew. You were exposed.

“I don’t know what you’re on about, Bar-”

Before you could finish that sentence, you were cut off by his metal fingers wrapping themselves around your throat. He moved forward, pushing you back until you were against the tiles, both of you being drenched in the warm water from the shower head above.

“Is this what the little Y/N wants afterall?” He said lowly, ghosting his lips over yours. “You wanna be choked until you can’t see anymore?” 

You whimpered at his words, feeling his erection press against your abdomen. You let out a shaky breath as you tried to fight the aching arousal between your legs. You liked how he took charge like this. It’s exactly what you wanted. Bucky could have you any way he wanted, and now that he knew that you felt the last ounce of decency leave you.

“Y-Yes, Bucky.” you whispered, closing your eyes and letting him press his lips against yours. His lips quickly moved in sync with yours and you instantly felt fireworks with every movement. His actions were sweet, yet dominating; two things that you wanted him to show you for so long and now that you were finally getting it, you had no idea how to act.

With his free hand, Bucky skillfully undid the button on his pants, tugging the material down his thighs until it pooled around his ankles. You could spot the desperation in his movements The way his hand trembled as he ripped his boxers down. The way he gripped your thigh and lifted it until you were open and exposed to him. And you would’ve complained if you could. You would’ve whined that he move faster, give you more, but the way his metal hand tightened around your throat and forced your head back, you decided for once you’d shut your mouth. 

You felt the tip of his cock brush against your pussy, running along your lips teasingly slow and spreading them apart gently. But not entering you just yet. He rolled his hips into yours, letting his cock slide against your clit. You closed your eyes, let a soft moan escape your lips.

“Feels so fuckin’ good,” He breathed, his eyes falling closed as he rolled his hips against you harder, his tip rubbing against your clit with more force. “Bet you taste so fuckin’ sweet, too. I bet you’d ride my tongue so good, wouldn’t you?”

You let out a meek ‘yes’ in reply. You been waiting for that since the day you first laid eyes on him. Since the day you saw what his hands were really capable of doing. You didn’t care that it was wrong, not one bit. You wanted this.

With a snap of his hips, he entered you in one long stroke. He filled you to the hilt, stopping his movement once he felt his cock nudging against your cervix. You let out a sinful moan as he stilled and it was nothing but music to his ears. You were so  _tight_ , just like he imagined you’d be and you were so fucking wet.

All of the other dames he bedded in the past didn’t stand a fucking chance when it came to you. The way your cunt wrapped around him in just the right way had him nearly falling to his knees. Your skin, although wet from the shower, rubbed against him in the most arousing way. Bucky let out a small groan and allowed his head to fall against your shoulder. 

He wanted to let go, to drill into you until you were seeing stars and babbling all sorts of nonsense, but as delightful as that sounded you were still you. And he was the one with enhanced strength. He could break you in half right now if he wasn’t careful.

But then again, you’d like that wouldn’t you?

Bucky held your neck still, his metal thumb running along your skin comfortingly as he started out with small, quick strokes. You placed your hand onto his wrist and held onto it for support as his hips collided with yours, causing your clit to rub against him in such a delicious way and sent a chill down your spine.

“Is this what you want, baby?” He grunted as he rolled his hips against you harder. “You want me to fuck you hard. You want me to  _break you?_ ” 

“Oh my god,  _yes_.” You whispered, feeling his cock entering you at a steady pace. 

Bucky’s grip on your thigh tightened as he pounded into you, his abdomen rubbing against your clit hard and fast and leaving your breath coming out in sharp huffs. You closed your eyes and let the duel sensations take over you, letting him fuck you nice and deep, full of desperation and want. His hips stuttered as he kept his pace. With every single time he bottomed out, every single time he filled you completely and rested his body against yours, you felt an overwhelming sensation of pleasure coursing through your body. Shaking you right to your core. 

“This,” He grunted as he gave you a particularly hard thrust, causing your back to slide up the tiles and your lungs to nearly give out from how hard you inhaled. “This is mine, you hear me? All mine, princess.”

Your mouth fell open in an ill attempt to speak and a string of desperate 'please’ and 'yes’ followed suit as you tried to distract yourself from finishing early. You felt your thigh ache from the way his fingernails dug into your flesh and the way they created angry little crescent marks. Every single thing he gave you showed you that you were his now.

Bucky’s moans grew louder as he felt himself growing close to his climax, his hips stuttering in desperation as he tried to fuck an orgasm out of you. He positioned you higher, allowing both of your legs to leave the ground and rest around his waist, freeing your pinned one from under his grasp as he quickened his pace. He fucked you hard and deep, his skin colliding with yours and creating a loud, sinful sound that echoed throughout the showers, but they were barely anything compared to the sounds that were coming from your mouth.

Your eyes were shut as pure euphoria filled your body, your thighs shaking hard and your pussy quivering around him as you let him fuck you closer and closer to what you desperately chased after. The little whimpers that left your mouth were small, barely audible but damn, did they turn him on even more. You sounded so eager, so desperate for him to cum inside you. You looked completely blissed out, fucked out of comprehension.

If only the rest of the team could see you now, they’d be in shambles. The innocent Y/N letting Bucky Barnes choke and fuck her brains out in the barely private showers like nothing. The fact that only Bucky was allowed to see such a thing made him even more aroused, making his cock pulse and ache with pending release. You were innocent alright, innocently taking his cock so good for him. 

“I-I can’t….Bucky, I’m-” You cried, your mouth falling open and your back arching off the tiles from behind as you felt him hitting deep inside of you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

Bucky responded to your pleas with a nice squeeze of his fingers around your throat, harder than before. Hard enough to slightly cut off your air supply as he fucked you right into an orgasm that had your eyes squeezing shut, your body convulsing and your breath stopping momentarily as you surfed your high.

With a strangled 'fuck’, Bucky slammed his hips into yours, making sure his cock was buried deep inside of you before cumming hard. He painted your walls with ribbon after ribbon of his cum, filling you until he felt himself dripping between your thighs and onto his. He gave an experimental roll of his hips, making sure you were coated completely and staying that way just for him.

“I…I think you broke my legs.” You murmured, your lips curling into a smug grin, breaking the silence between the two of you. “And my spine, too.”

Bucky’s fingers slowly released your throat from their iron-like grip, revealing four finger shaped bruises forming on your flesh. He ran his thumb over your skin, wincing as soon as he spotted his handy work. He knew he should’ve used the other hand.

“We’re lucky I didn’t breakt this.” He looked into your eyes, giving you a guilty smile. “M’sorry, kiddo.” 

“Don’t be,” You assured him, your grin growing as you slowly rolled your hips, reminding him of what had just went down a few seconds prior. “Next time you can use both hands. Maybe blindfold me, too.”

Bucky’s eyebrows nearly raised to his hairline at your words and when he opened his mouth to reply, he was cut short by the person you both least expected to hear at a time like this.

“Mr. Barnes, Ms. Y/L/N,” FRIDAY announced from above, causing you both to freeze. “My apologies for interrupting your…private time, but Mr. Stark would like to inform you both that the air vent in the center of the room is connected to the kitchen.”

You felt your cheeks burning at the sudden realization of what that meant and with an embarrassed groan, you hid your face in Bucky’s neck. And the little shit had the audacity to laugh.

“He also recorded a personal message for you.” Friday continued. 

You felt your entire face heat with pure shame as FRIDAY played the audio message.

“Hey, lovebirds _._ ” Tony’s voice blared through the speaker. “When you’re done fucking like rabbits, can you hurry up and get some pizza? Steve won’t let us touch it until everyone’s gotten a slice and I’m dying. Oh, and  _Bucky.._.”

Bucky perked up at the sound of his name, his smug little smile fading. 

“Bruce says to stop by the lab afterward for some Plan B. From what we just heard, lord knows you guys are gonna need it.” 


End file.
